Proprietary Arm
Proprietary Arm The Proprietary Arm is an alien inter-universal empire that before the human empire came dominated the multiverse in the milky way galaxy. This empire was known for it's grotesque method of forging soldiers, turning powerful alien species into mechanical cyborg nightmares and turning the local populace into cheap ground troops. The Proprietary Arm mainly prays on human civilizations however they are not exclusive to them and generally keep any society from getting to large in the multiverse to pose a threat. Though massive in scale and power they are not considered one of the great civilizations due to both their size and longeivity Society The society within that of the Proprietary Arm is scarce as the empire's practical sole purpose is the continuation and expansion of their empire. Their species is raised from birth using computer systems, born and raised in a life support pod and when ready these pods are shipped to their over sight location. This is generally means an extreme lack of communication save for the other overseers on their world. For most they never leave their life support pod ever, as their bodies are normally prety atrophied and reliant on cyborg enhancements. Due to their superiority in Dark Matter the Proprietary Arm has failed to develop technology much farther than their current state. This changes by the time of the second war with the humans as more of their species leaves pods and research resumes. Technology The Proprietary Arm is an advanced alien empire with access to elusive and mostly unknown material known as Dark Matter, enriched to the point where it can interact with our world. This has effectively given them an unlimited amount of energy which has lead to them using and completly relying on Dark Matter, from weapons, to fuel. This has resulted in a less then desirable inefficient use of most energy, further they lack the S.T.A.R. Engine and thus need to use vast amounts of raw power to arifically create a portal. They are further reknown for their incredible depth in understanding cyborg technology, using for most purposes artifical flesh for mobility and muscle. Most specially desined forces are so modified it is difficult to find an original trace. Due to the overreliance on Dark Matter other forms of technology have been lost to time, most notably being the ability to manufacture or produce chemcially induced explosions. Meaning that missles, or balistic weaponry for the majority has been rendered obsolete, for small fire rounds a magnetic rail gun has to be used. For larger constructs capable of storing Dark Matter they may either carry a Dark Energy disruptor or a Warp Cannon. Military The Proprietary Arm is one of the dominating military figures in the milky way, demonstrating relative ease in annhilating a planets military. The entirety of their military consists of either specially designed cyborgs or AI controlled drones. These are broke up into numerous base classes that each serve a purpose in the empire. Enforcer Pursuer . Category:Faction Category:Empire Category:Space Faring Group Category:Proprietary Arm Category:Foreign